2006–07 Los Angeles Kings season
The 2006–07 Los Angeles Kings season began with high expectations, as the team hired Marc Crawford as their new head coach, former San Jose Sharks General Manager Dean Lombardi as their new General Manager, former NHL goaltenders Ron Hextall as Assistant General Manager (and General Manager of their AHL affiliate Manchester Monarchs), and Bill Ranford as goaltending coach. Their first big move came when they acquired rookie prospect Patrick O'Sullivan, along with a 2006 first round draft pick (Trevor Lewis) from the Minnesota Wild for forward Pavol Demitra on June 24, 2006.Kings get Patrick O'Sullivan nhl.com - accessed December 3, 2006. But the biggest move of the offseason for the Goldfish was acquiring goaltender Dan Cloutier from the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for a 2007 second round draft pick and a 2009 conditional draft pick on July 5, 2006.Kings get Dan Cloutier nhl.com - accessed December 23, 2006. He was then named the team's starting goaltender ahead of Mathieu Garon, whom many fans expected to be their number-one goaltender. Before the season got underway, he was signed to a 2—year contract, expecting a great performance from the former Canuck. However, at the end of December, Dan Cloutier was last in save percentage and GAA amongst NHL goaltenders who have played at least 12 games. Injuries to both Garon and Cloutier in January prompted the Kings to recall Yutaka Fukufuji as an emergency goaltender, who made his NHL debut on January 13 against the St. Louis Blues, becoming the first Japanese-born player in NHL history.Blues edge Kings in offensive contest tsn.ca - accessed January 13, 2007. On January 18, prior to a home game against St. Louis, the Kings claimed goaltender Sean Burke off of waivers from the Tampa Bay Lightning. Burke would be the fifth goaltender to play for the Kings during the season (after Cloutier, Garon, Barry Brust and Fukufuji). This marked the first time the Kings have had at least five goaltenders appear during one season since the 2000–01 season (Jamie Storr, Felix Potvin, Steve Passmore, Stephane Fiset and Travis Scott). On January 20, 2007, prior to a night-game against the Phoenix Coyotes, the Los Angeles Kings officially retired Luc Robitaille's #20 sweater. This makes him the fifth player to have his number retired by the Los Angeles Kings, along with Rogie Vachon, Marcel Dionne, Dave Taylor and Wayne Gretzky. Regular season Season standings Game log October November December January February March April Playoffs The Kings were eliminated from playoff contention.ESPN.com - accessed January 21, 2007. Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |'Goaltending' |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Transactions The Kings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2006–07 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Waivers pickups Lost to waivers Draft picks Los Angeles's picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed December 3, 2006. The Kings had the 11th overall draft pick by lottery for the third consecutive year. External links *Official website of the Los Angeles Kings *Kingshockey.com - Unofficial fan site See also *2006–07 NHL season References *'Game log:' Los Angeles Kings game log on ESPN.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on ESPN.com *'Player stats:' Los Angeles Kings player stats on ESPN.com Goaltenders: • • Defensemen: • • • • • • • • • Forwards: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey